Infector
In appearence, theese creatures look like a headless bat made from dead human material.The strange winged Infector acts as a vector for the disease, though it's not clear if it's the only one. Only attacking or defending itself when it cannot find any hosts to infect, its wings are formed by a flap of skin between the host's distorted arms and legs, with the head utterly unrecognizable, reduced to a strange proboscis. This weapon is the delivery mechanism used to infect potential hosts, which is done by enveloping the host in its wings and stabbing the proboscis into the corpse's skull to inject a yellow fluid stored in the creature's bladder. In any room with the remains of crew members, these are the beasts that should be taken down quickly before you get overrun with newly created necromorphs. They seem to have a preference for corpses which have existing head wounds, possibly because this spares them having to crack the skull themselves; the Infector in the Morgue goes straight for the captain, with his eye-to-brain needle puncture, over any of the other corpses, and Mercer is seen to have "prepared" corpses for them by boring a hole in the centre of their foreheads. Infectors in the game produce only Enhanced Slashers; precisely how other Necromorph forms originate (let alone where Infectors themselves come from) is never made clear. Most likely, it is for gameplay reasons; there is a bigger sense of urgency in stopping a transformation when a harder creature is spawned. =Strategy= *The creature is unique in that it doesn't have any limbs to dismember. When you battle one, all you can really do is shoot it to death. *The Flamethrower is the most effective weapon against them, but they succumb fairly easily to most other weapons, so don't feel that the Flamethrower is a neccesity. * If you encounter an Infector as it is in the middle of infecting a corpse, immediatly target the corpse and shoot it with whatever gun you have. The Infector will abort it's efforts if you damage the corpse enough, and even if you fail, any damaged you inflicted to the corpse will be carried on to the newely spawned creature, making for an easier kill. *Stomping on corpses enough times leaves the corpse mutilated (well, more mutilated), and makes the corpse too damaged to infect. However, doing this is time consuming, especially due to the fact that Infector encounters aren't very common. If you enter a room with more than two corpses, that's when you should dismember them, as an Infector encounter is likely. *The creature can initiate a grapple sequence with Isaac. If Isaac escapes, he automatically kills the creature (by pulling the Infector off and tearing off it's probiscus). *If the Infector has latched onto a body, the Line Gun can be put to good use; not only will the Line Gun damage the Infector, it can preemptively dismember the resulting Necromorph or even damage the corpse badly enough that the Infector aborts its efforts. *If you're close enough, the Force Gun can also damage the Infector as well as also being completely guaranteed to blow the body to bits and pieces. =Trivia= *In the movie Dead Space: Downfall, the fall of the Ishimura was due to an Infector slipping onto a shuttle when a miner boards, with the corpse of his wife, who manages to crash it into the Ishimura docks past the closing bay doors. Unlike Infectors portrayed in the game that always crawl over the floor (with only one instance of an Infector seen flying, and another seen sitting on the inside of a window), the movie's Infectors rely on flying as their primary means of transportation. Infectors in the Movie also directly transfer the infectious vector into the corpse through their probiscus while Infectors in the game use an appendage to draw the corpses to them before infecting the victim, transforming it into an enhanced Slasher. * The creation of an Infector is detailed in a backstory log. * Several logs in Dead Space allude to those infected as aspirating a yellowish-bile from their mouths as one of the first signs of transformation into an infector. * The infector was one of the first two necromorphs ever created, the other being a leaper Death Scene When Isaac fails to kill an Infector that has latched onto him, the creature impales him through the forehead with its proboscis. It then uses it to stab into Isaac's neck 3 times; the 3rd stab completely decapitating him. Category:Necromorphs